This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if ketorolac nasal provocation predicts reactions to oral aspirin challenge. This is called a "pilot" study because we will assess the ability of the ketorolac nasal provocation to predict the results of the aspirin desensitization. If the ketorolac testing is predictive, then we can make the aspirin desensitization safer. This research is being done because current methods for aspirin desensitization can take several days and may lead to severe asthma attacks. The ketorolac nasal provocation may predict if you are more likely to have one of these severe aspirin reactions. Therefore, this new method may be safer and take less time than other methods.